Rutilofobia
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Sabaku No Gaara es un chico rebelde que le gusta manifestar en las calles, pero en una ocasión no le salió como esperaba y ahora tiene que cuidar a la hija de Fugaku Uchiha, quien le tiene miedo debido a su ¿Cabellera roja?... ¡Capítulo 1! ¡Entren!


¡Hola a todos! Bueno para empezar soy nueva en esto y comenzaré a publicar este long-fic con la pareja GaaMatsu, con una trama que para mí resultó peculiar xD

En caso de que se topen con mi fic, espero que lo disfruten mucho...

**Disclaimer:** Todo personaje de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío me habría incluido en la historia y descubriría el sharingan "Izanami" (_Así sea... xD_)

¡Saludos y a leer! ^.^

* * *

**TÍTULO: "RUTILOFOBIA"**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: "Mi vida de chico malo"_

* * *

**Gaara's POV...**

Bombas de gas lacrimógeno, vagos corriendo, personas furiosas y policías rodeando la zona, toda una guerrilla civil entre manifestantes y oficiales del FBI armados. Los carteles pintados hechos basura y la prensa que no deja de meter las narices donde no le importa sólo por puro ocio y trabajo.

–

–

–

—Joder— me quejé con aspereza mientras corría como un loco buscando un escondite donde ocultarme. No era la primera vez que organizábamos una manifestación ilegal en contra de las empresas y corporaciones a nivel mundial, al final terminaban siendo malas influencias y hechas una mierda de ruina.

Ésta vez resultó diferente, no nos salió como esperábamos o más bien se podría decir que yo tuve la culpa por organizador y hablo en plural porque los otros idiotas manifestantes no supieron ser discretos. Todas esas reclamaciones se debían a la empresa de tecnología mejor conocida como:

"_Uchiha Alliance" _

Dicha empresa está encargada de los conocimientos técnicos y modalidad avanzada de celulares y reproductores industriales. Lo que queríamos desenmascarar era que ese conjunto era un equipo contrabandista y corrupto, que sacaban dinero mediante el contrabando de drogas...

Vaya... suena de mentira pero era la cruda realidad, intentamos filtrar pruebas y tomar riendas en el asunto para derrocar esa empresa igual de forma ilegal ¿Ilegal versus Ilegal? Me parecía justo voltear con el mismo pago y ese era el lema de todos los días o más bien un buen pretexto para formar alboroto en las calles.

Lo peor de esto era que mis intentos de detener ésta corporación eran erróneos o eso me lo pareció...

—Sabaku No Gaara, quedas detenido por manifestar en contra de la empresa _Uchiha Alliance_...—un policía del FBI, sacando una placa con dignidad, consiguió atraparme antes de que me escondiera en el callejón de un edificio.

Me metieron dentro de una patrulla y tomamos rumbo a la comisaría en la zona del juez cívico, donde me condenarían, seguro en la cárcel del tutelar de menores –porque no era mayor de edad, contaba con diecisiete– o un "trabajo comunitario" que no era nada del otro mundo si me ven como la viva imagen de la despreocupación...

* * *

— ¡Sabaku No Gaara, tú de nuevo! ¿Ahora que hiciste malcriado?—una mujer de unos treinta y ocho años, rubia y de ojos ámbar–además de ser exuberante–azotó el martillo de madera en una mesa rectangular.

La señora sonaba enloquecida y parecía que después de ocho detenciones hasta me conocía.

—Hmp—solté un monosílabo en bufido y me crucé de brazos desinteresadamente. La mujer cuyo nombre recodé como Tsunade Senju hizo un gesto de disgusto y volvió a azotar el martillo para iniciar el juzgado.

No contaba con un abogado pues no me pareció necesario, o más bien ¿A quién se le ocurriría abogar por mí que yo mismo? Del otro lado se encontraban el jefe de _Uchiha Alliance_ llamado Fugaku Uchiha y su abogado como representante.

—Empecemos—Tsunade hizo callar el ambiente y a su enternecido público—Sabaku No Gaara, se te acusa _otra vez_ de ser el organizador general de las manifestaciones contra sociedades comerciales, ¿a qué se debe el pretexto ahora?

Esto último lo dijo de forma informal pues esperaba un motivo mejor, se le nota en la cara.

—Es verdad. Estoy seguro de que sabe el motivo de mis manifestaciones, lo hago por descubrir el origen de sus ganancias o fraudes—dije eso a mi favor. Tsunade mostró un rostro muy serio y Fugaku Uchiha intentó fulminarme con su mirada negruzca.

— ¡Objeción su señoría!—el abogado del demandante pidió la palabra. —Lo que hace ese niño delincuente es causar _desmanes_ en la vía pública.

"_¿Delincuente?"_

— ¡No soy ningún delincuente!—refuté con sorprendente severidad mientras el abogado hacía caso omiso a mis réplicas. Fugaku Uchiha pasó de largo olímpicamente y con un gesto arrogante se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Orden, silencio!—gritó la juez con eses de autoridad y de pronto todos se quedaron callados en cuanto la señora azotaba con ferocidad el mazo de madera—Sabaku No Gaara sabes que es una falta hacer justicia por tu propia mano, lo sabes y aún así causas alboroto.

—Ya me conoce _su señoría_ y sabe perfectamente que no soy un delincuente, he descubierto varias organizaciones ilegales—traté de argumentar como pude ¡Denme crédito por eso!... La juez me miró con suspicacia y derrota.

—_Eso no quiere decir nada_—susurró Fugaku Uchiha mientras hacía gestos petulantes. Si como no, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de convertirme en policía por esos "logros" ¡Bah! Eso sería ridículo.

—Hacer justicia por su propia mano es una falta y tiene razón su señoría. Opino que lo más conveniente es una sanción o puede aplicar los cargos federales de una demanda que puede iniciar mi cliente—dijo el abogado con aires inteligentes.

Bufé con fastidio mientras esperaba lo que me fueran a sancionar _otra vez..._

La juez se quedó pensando en qué cosa podría darme por hacer una falta. Fugaku Uchiha volvió a mirarme y ésta vez su mirada me hartó de sobremanera. Pero lo más extraño de la situación es que sus ojos se notaron diferentes, llenos de curiosidad cubierta por una capa de indiferencia, como si fuera a hacer algo conmigo para su beneficio y eso me desconcertó.

Pero lo que más me dejó como piedra fue que sus orbes oscuros se dirigieron hacia mi cabeza y específicamente en _mi cabello_... ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo ahí, o qué demonios le sucede al arrogante ése?

—Su señoría...—habló el jefe de la empresa Uchiha—. Opino que hagamos una especie de trato—la juez hizo una mirada inquisidora. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa... ¿Cómo que un trato? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Necesito un cuidador para mi hija, sufre de rutilofobia y éste...—me miró con desagrado—Éste chico... se hará cargo de ella ya entenderá la dinámica igual que un trabajo comunitario—explicó Fugaku Uchiha mientras Tsunade captaba una especie de idea pero de mi parte una inconformidad se avecinó en mis facciones.

¿Cómo que voy a cuidar a su hijita? ¿Otro trabajo comunitario? ¿Y qué carajos es rutilofobia?...

—Entiendo señor Uchiha...—la juez soltó una risita escondida y me miró cuando se fijó en mi expresión extrañada. Yo no entiendo... Inclusive el abogado tampoco entendía al igual que la gente del juzgado...

—Sabaku No Gaara—acto reflejo me volví hacia la rubia cuando oí mi nombre—. Tu trabajo comunitario es cuidar a la hija de Fugaku Uchiha, si no cumples con el trato me temo que tu sentencia en el tutelar de menores será de tres años— dicho esto la juez azotó el mazo, dando por terminado el juzgado.

¿Qué? ¿Están locos? ¿Cómo que ahora la voy a hacer de niñera? Imposible no debería aceptar eso ¡Maldita sea! Y lo peor es que si no acepto se verán las consecuencias.

—Mierda—mascullé sin que nadie me oyera, pero era incapaz de soportar tremenda actitud. En cuanto la gente se fue, Tsunade se retiró y pude vislumbrar que poseía en sus manos una botella de licor japonés llamado _sake..._

Fugaku Uchiha se acercó a mí y yo lo miré con desconfianza. Me entregó una tarjeta con una dirección y yo la tomé a regañadientes. El jefe me intentó intimidar con la mirada de nuevo pero no lo consiguió ya que la mía tampoco se dejaba fulminar.

—Te espero en éste lugar a las 3:00 en punto, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos—amenazó el muy arrogante—. Se perfectamente quién eres Sabaku No Gaara, pero te advierto que te tengo bien vigilado desde que comenzaste tus manifestaciones ridículas.

—Hasta cree que voy a aparecer para cuidar a... _su hija_—me puse al mismo nivel de orgullo que ese tipo. Ya vería una manera para escaparme del perímetro.

—Sería mejor para ti no hacerlo. Ya sabes las consecuencias muchacho, no te conviene alejarte y ser un prófugo—hizo una breve pausa—. Pero me doy cuenta de que tienes agallas para enfrentarme y noto que no eres un delincuente aunque si un problemático—se burló el Uchiha.

Intenté no cometer una imprudencia porque las manos me hormiguearon, en señal de qué quería golpear a alguien...

—Bien—exclamé cortante mientras dirigí mis ojos hacía el Uchiha directamente. No tenía opción.

—Me servirás ya lo verás—dijo el Jefe Uchiha antes de partir—. Ese cabello rojo natural que tienes será muy útil y pronto te darás cuenta de qué estoy hablando—terminó de decir Fugaku Uchiha mientras se reía como si hubiera contado un buen chiste. No dijo más puesto que se largó en su limosina dejándome consternado y furioso.

¿Mi cabello? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?...

Sin más yo también me largué esperando de qué utilidad yo resultaría pero me sentía de lo peor, como si me hubieran hecho una mala jugada o que me diera un retorcijón en el estómago igual que una patada en las tripas. Pero lo que dio curiosidad repentina fue...

_¿Quién es la misteriosa chica que voy a cuidar? _

**Fin Gaara's POV.**

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí termina el primer capítulo y espero les haya gustado de verdad n_n

¡Bye! n_n

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: "Conociendo tu defecto"**

_En el próximo capítulo..._

— _¡Aléjenlo de mí!—gritó la castaña verdaderamente asustada y mirando al pelirrojo con verdadero terror, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma._

— _¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?—habló Gaara sin entender la reacción neurótica de la chica quien estaba sostenida por su padre y un psicólogo._

—_Onegai... ¡Llévense a ese maldito pelirrojo de aquí!—gritó una vez más mientras intentaba calmarse por cuenta propia ya que la presencia de aquel atractivo chico le provocaba desconfianza._

**¿Continuará? ¿Me dejarás un constructivo review xD?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
